Yumi Murakami
Appearance Yumi's appearance is that of a young girl in her late teens. She wears a matching black outfit, consisting of shorts and a shirt (possibly sleeveless) that exposes the mid-riff. Over this, she wears what seems to be a brown trenchcoat. She has black eyes and matching hair, both of her bangs having ribbon tied around them. Despite her status and position, it is a rather casual attire and a deceptive appearance for a simple civilian. Personality From the start of her debut, Yumi has been shown to be humble, mild-mannered, and mostly soft-spoken. She has a strong dislike of brutality, and resents her leader and partners Okita and Gohan for their remorselessness in combat.Intervention: The Hidden Tenno Under pressure, she is often unenthusiastic and pessimistic, fearing the worst that could happen in such situations. She is often reluctant to take leadership in times when it is needed, often allowing her teammates to do such. Despite her feelings towards Tenko, she shows nothing but clear loyalty towards him. Yumi seems to take a heavy interest in world culture and history, and as such has taken to study as much as possible. As a result, she shows intellectual skill in negotiation, diplomacy, interpretation, and the usual errands. She possesses fluency in other languages other than Japanese, increasing success of diplomacy and negotiation purposes. She serves as the cover in an stealth, reconnaissance, and negotiation missions, a job that makes her a general "conduit" for Tenko's plans. She is also known to be a heavy drinker, having a high tolerance of alcohol (something which her teammates tease her for).Intervention: The Hidden Tenno History (In Progress) Synopsis *On My Level: Okita vs Ahatake *Intervention: The Hidden Tenno *Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! *Phoenix's Glory: Flaming Avenger Abilities Yumi, as stated by Okita, is considered to be one of the most dangerous of the Spetsnaz S.E.. She specializes in the use of chakra control, excelling in the use of ninjutsu seals in combat. Combat experience under the Spetsnaz S.E. has increased the potency of her seals to high limits. With pin-point chakra control, she is even able to seal the likes of a Kekkei Genkai such as the Sharingan. Tenko Juusei commented that in terms of sealing strength, she has the power and potential to match Minato Namikaze, a previous Hokage who was able to seal the monstrous power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Taijutsu Yumi has relatively no other abilities aside from her seals. Therefore, Tenko took the liberty of teaching her the way of taijutsu that she could easily rely on. Although not of the mastery level, her skill in it is that of an expert's. She also has considerable strength, able to catch and/or block an opponent's punches and kicks with only one arm and hand. Visually learning from Okita, she displays ability and acrobatics in her taijutsu attacks in order to fluster and confuse her opponents. So far, the only person known to have a higher level of taijutsu is her teammate Gohan. Stats List of Jutsu * Five Elements Seal * Five Elements Unseal * Two Hands Trivia References Category:Female Category:Spetsnaz S.E. members Category:Missing-nin